sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Cho
)]] Name: Phoebe Cho Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Band, playing the violin, interesting facts, math, fashion Appearance: Phoebe is fairly petite, at a height of 5'3". Her frame is slim, and she weighs about 110 pounds. She is of Korean descent, and her east Asian origins are clear in her facial features. She has almond shaped eyes that are framed by well kept eyebrows. Just below her eyes are well defined cheekbones and a small nose. Her mouth is unobtrusive and small, and her jaw fairly square. Her face takes on a flattened appearance when viewed from the side, but overall she has a pleasant appearance. Phoebe wears minimal make up on a day to day basis, usually limited to mascara, a little bit of concealer and powder. Lipstick implies that it is an important day, and she will usually put it on before a big moment, such as a violin concerto. She is proud of her hair, which is naturally thick and shiny and just brushes the bottoms of her shoulder blades when straightened from its usual slight wave. It is neatly styled into layers, and she usually wears it down so that it fans across her shoulders. Additionally, she often wears a flower over her ear; the side the flower is on is indicative of her current relationship status - behind her right ear when single and behind her left when she considers herself to be in a relationship. Phoebe's manner of dress is quirky, and she likes to wear one off or homemade items of clothing mixed together with high street labels. She is usually very on trend, but with a twist of some kind, and keeping up her appearance is important to her. Her slim frame means that she is able to carry off a lot of styles, but she often has trouble trying to accentuate her flat chest. On the day of capture she was wearing a brightly patterned tunic dress with black leggings and combat style black boots with a cream faux fur lining. This was teamed with a light grey blazer jacket, several items of gold costume jewellery and a pink flower in her hair. Biography: Phoebe was born on October 2nd to Sun Kuang and John Cho, a high school math teacher and investment banker respectively. Both her parents were born in the United States after their respective parents moved to Seattle in the early 1960's. They lived in an area of Seattle with an established Korean community, and Sun and John were friends almost from birth. Theirs was a classic romance; they were childhood sweethearts who developed a relationship while they were in high school. Phoebe was their first child, and something of an accident. Sun became pregnant when she was just 22 and about to start grad school. John proposed to Sun and they quickly set around plans to get married so that it could appear that Sun fell pregnant after they were married. It took a little over a month from Phoebe's conception to the wedding. She was an exceedingly lazy baby, overstaying her due date by three weeks which ended up with her mom being induced. Her demeanour suited her family fine, as she was quite happy to be passed around from cooing aunt to fascinated cousin, and enjoyed the attention. About three weeks before her first birthday, her Dad received a promotion from the company he worked for, and suddenly they were rather well off. She became rather spoiled for a time, her parents were thrilled to suddenly be able to buy their daughter everything she wanted and catered to her every whim. There were three things that ended the spoiled brat phase of her life. The first was that she started kindergarten. While Phoebe was initially fairly popular because she was quite pretty and always had nice things, she wasn't very good at sharing toys or playing with other children. To keep the friends she'd had at the beginning, Phoebe quickly learned that sharing was popular with the other kids, and that it was actually more fun to play with her classmates than by herself. The second was that at home her parents usually spoke Korean, because that was what they had been brought up to speak and they wanted it to be her first language. While Phoebe's English was good, she sometimes spoke with an accent, or accidentally slipped into Korean, which some of the other children would occasionally tease her for. Aware of her less than perfect start at school, she complained to her parents that the other kids were mean to her, to which her Dad asked her if she was always nice to the other children. Though he didn't realise it, this was a lesson that stuck with her for the rest of her life, and since then Phoebe has always tried to be nice to people. Initially it was something of an effort, but after more than a decade of practice, friendliness and kindness are things that she has pretty much managed to integrate into her personality. The other thing that happened, when she was six years old, was that her baby brothers were born. Identical twins Alex and Jake were almost the exact opposite of the baby Phoebe. They cried into all hours of the night, and when one started crying the other one would immediately join in. Additionally, their crying would often be triggered by completely different things and so for months the house was constantly filled with noise. Phoebe saw little of her parents during this time; her dad was taking on longer hours at work in the aims of getting another promotion - and possibly avoiding twin induced noise - while her mom spent all day trying to keep the babies quiet. Phoebe tried to help a bit when she was at home, and Jake in particular would often quieten when she sang to him, but she found the whole exercise to be more trouble than it was worth. The summer after the twins were born her dad and uncle built a treehouse in their back garden, and Phoebe spent a lot of time in the tree house, drawing or playing with her dolls. When she was eight she went through a phase of impatience with the world. She wanted to be able to do everything at once, and hated getting stuck in queues or waiting for her Mom to finish chatting with her friends' parents when they met in the street. She also became impatient for knowledge, and started absorbing facts as they came at her. Her bookcases, both in her room and in the treehouse, were filled with books about general knowledge and encyclopaedias, and she would spout them at relevant intervals, something that her parents encouraged because they thought it was funny. Her mom showed her some math tricks, which Phoebe passed on to some of her brighter friends at school. Phoebe clamoured for more, which her mother was happy to provide, and her love of math was born. When Phoebe was ten, and the twins four, Jake developed meningitis. He was seriously ill in intensive care for several days, and went through months of rehab afterwards. It was an incredibly difficult time for the family. Alex started behaving badly, drawing on the walls and breaking things because he didn't fully understand what was going on. Her mom spent all her time at the hospital with Jake, and their dad tried to spend as much time with his son as possible when he wasn't at work, leaving Phoebe and Alex to the care of their grandparents and various babysitters. This was a serious point of growing up for Phoebe; it was the first time she ever felt truly scared in her sheltered life, and the first time she faced any sort of mortality. Following his disease, Jake was left completely deaf in his right ear, and had 75% hearing loss in his left. Even though on the basis of the severity of his disease he came off lightly, it was something that knocked the family hard. While Jake became quickly good at lip reading, and could still talk normally, Sun decided that the entire family should learn ASL so that they could communicate with him. Even though several family members felt it was unnecessary, Jake liked expressing himself with his hands, and would sometimes refuse to speak and communicate only through sign language. Phoebe liked sign language, she enjoyed doing things with her hands, and she thought it was a beautiful way to communicate. While she was staying with her maternal grandparents, she found a load of old clothing that had belonged to her mom and aunt when they were about her age. She started playing dress up, and accessorised her outfits with jewellery that her grandmother let her borrow and random items from about the house. Her creativity was praised, and this led her to start exploring the fashion world more closely. Her inspiration came from magazines, both in English and Korean, and she liked the contrast. When she started middle school, her grandparents decided that she should learn an instrument, and offered to buy her one and pay for lessons as a present. Phoebe desperately wanted to play a 'cool' instrument, which she considered to be things like the electric guitar or drums, but was convinced to choose something along a more classic line. After a while she chose the violin, with the plans of later adopting the electric violin. This decision drove her parents insane for a while, but fortunately for them Phoebe adapted quickly to the instrument. She adored being able to create music, and it never ceased to amaze her that all she had to do was move her hands. With the gift of the violin came the promise that she had to work harder at school. Her family had let her slack off a little in elementary school, not wanting to conform to a strict Asian stereotype. However, Phoebe wasn't very good at self motivating and the only subject she did well in was Math, which came naturally to her. The sudden increase in pressure combined with her generally easygoing nature meant that she started working hard. This paid off and her grades began to soar. She also joined the school band, making several new friends in the process, and decided that her grandparents interfering was actually quite good for her. This feeling didn't last. The minute she got her first boyfriend, at the relatively young age of thirteen, they started interfering considerably more. The problem was that her boyfriend, who was called Josh, was a white Irish-American who had bright red hair. In other words, he was quite obviously not Korean. While Phoebe's parents themselves didn't really mind this - the fact that Josh was fairly quiet and made their daughter laugh was enough for them - her grandparents were a little alarmed. Though they didn't outright object, they had been living in Seattle for many years at this point, they started having parties with all their fellow Korean immigrants. And at these parties, to which Phoebe was the sole teenage girl invited, there were a suspiciously large number of eligible Korean boys of about her age. Even though she pleaded to her Mom to try and stop them as she found it embarrassing, Sun found it more hilarious than anything and allowed the practice to continue for a while before stepping in. Phoebe and Josh grew apart during their freshman year of high school, and while they tried to keep the relationship going for a while, partly because Phoebe loved how much it frustrated her Grandparents, it fizzled out with a lack of contact. After Josh, Phoebe became slightly boy crazy. She would have a new crush every week, and would find out everything that she could about him and follow him around, something her parents still enjoy teasing her about. Fortunately she grew out of this practice after about six months, and tried to find something else to fill her time. She joined the school band with her violin, and also started playing the piano like her brother Alex. They learnt several duets together which led to them becoming a lot closer, having previously had very little in common. But music was always a touchy subject in the Cho household; with Jake mostly deaf he couldn't really hear the music, and it often upset him to see his brother and sister united by something he felt unfairly left out from. Generally, Phoebe gets on well with her family, though she dislikes the pressure that she is sometimes put under. Though her parents try to be easy going, she can see the disappointment on their faces when she comes home with B grades. She has something of a love hate relationship with her brothers; they are at an age where they delight in irritating her and come up with many grand schemes together, of which Phoebe is often the target. But individually, when doing a piano duet with Alex or conversing in sign language with Jake, she enjoys spending time with them. Currently, Phoebe is trying to focus on her school work and music, and the Christmas of her senior year she got an electric violin as a present for her parents, something she had wanted for a long time. This rekindled her love of the instrument, and she has particularly taken to adapting pop songs for the electric violin. She still plays her classic violin in the school band. Recently she has gained a job working at a vintage clothes store at the mall where she likes dressing the window displays. This allows her to express her interest in fashion without having to buy the clothes herself, so the job has done wonders for her bank balance. She is often bothered by the fact that she doesn't know what she wants to do with her life - she is going to UCLA to major in math, but doesn't know what she wants to do with that at the end of the day, and is mainly doing it because her Dad said it would be more useful to her in the future than music. Phoebe has always been easily swayed by the opinions of other people, especially those of her family and friends. She considers other peoples opinions of her to be very important, and so she makes a point of being friendly to people so that they will like her, and keeps her quirks subdued when around people she doesn't know very well. She is generally hard working, but goes through phases of laziness with her school work that she usually gets away with by having a good reputation with the teacher. Advantages:'''She is bright, and due to a broad interest in general knowledge has some potentially useful information stored in her head about plants, survival etc. Generally friendly, Phoebe wouldn't have too many troubles making allies. Her fairly diminutive appearance means that she doesn't seem like much of a threat. '''Disadvantages: Phoebe isn't very physical. She's small, skinny, and dislikes exercise. She also isn't a fan of being outdoors, and is very attached to her home comforts. Additionally, she is a bit of a doormat, and can be easily duped and manipulated by others. Designated Number:'Female student No. 031 --- '''Designated Weapon:'Police Baton '''Conclusion: Nobody's going to be crying about brutality if G031 can't even muster up the strength to so much as welt anybody with that baton. Sorry, but you probably should've worked on your strength just a teeny bit more. Gauntlet of Ogre Power, maybe. - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Xylophonefairy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Xylophonefairy, Mimi, SOTF_Help Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Entered a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''Police Baton (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: Marcus Leung, Darren Fox Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Phoebe, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *This One Time At Band Camp V5: *Heaven is an Airport Terminal *Meltdown *Adam & Eve & Steve *A Fine, Fine Line Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Phoebe Cho. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * It always feels like a cop-out to say that a character has a good inactive death, because it comes with this bittersweet flavour to it. On the one hand, the death is actually very very well written and conceived, taking a concept that's been done repeatedly and putting a new spin on it, but on the other, the reason for the death itself was that Phoebe went inactive. Mimi did a lot of cool things this version, but Phoebe was probably her weakest offering - an adoption of a neat character that didn't really get off the ground - despite an early interesting premise - and wound up being finished off by SOTF Help. I'd say check her out if you want to see a strong start to an adoption and a neat little death. -- NotAFlyingToyCategory:V5 Students